


overflow

by sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Minho never loses.





	overflow

Minho walks out of the shower with one fluffy towel tied around his waist and another draped over his shoulder. When he sets back into bedroom Jonghyun and Kibum are making out like horny teenagers, complete with their hands down each other’s pant stroking sloppily. 

Minho blinks several times, he wasn’t in the shower that long? Was he? He quickly decides he doesn’t want to get involved and turns to sneak back into the shower before the two men notice he’s done. 

“Minho-goon” Jonghyun rasps out just as Minho was about to step back into the bathroom. 

“Come join us” the older adds innocently. 

“No thank you, I just showered” Minho answer arms folded over his chest for emphasis. 

“We were thinking of trying something...” Kibum starts, a sultry glint in his eye. 

Minho shudders under his lustful gaze, pulling the fluffy towel around his shoulder over his chest to cover his bare abdomen. 

Minho hesitates too long and eventually the older two go back to their sloppy makeout session. Minho stands there pondering the offer before deciding that he could at least hear them out. 

Minho crosses the room and plops himself down and kibum’s lap, mostly to annoy him, partly because he wants kisses from him. 

“Yah Choi Minho” Kibum yelps around a lapful of Minho. 

Jonghyun giggles, tugging at Minho’s long legs until he was in his lap. The elder wastes no time in pulling the younger man in for kisses. He inhales the fresh scent of Minho’s body wash, shampoo and deodorant. He smells so good and he feels so good wrapped in the fluffy towels that Jonghyun almost disappointed to have to pull it away from his hips. 

Jonghyun runs a tentative hand down the backs on Minho’s thighs before he brings his hand back up to cup his small butt. Minho’s vaguely aware that both Jonghyun and Kibum are rubbing his butt. Kibum however starts to get closer and closer to his crack. 

Minho yelps when kibum runs a finger down his crack, briefly brushing a fingertip over his rim. 

“Wanna fuck you” Jonghyun murmurs against Minho’s neck. 

“Both of us do” Kibum adds. 

‘Oh’ Minho thinks. 

“Baby I want you lie over my lap” Jonghyun instructs and Minho obeys without questioning him. 

Jonghyun runs his hands down the curve of Minho’s back repeatedly, until Minho is almost melting under his touch. That’s when he feels Kibum part his cheeks again, tentatively licking at his rim. 

One lubed digit enters him and he huffs a delighted sigh. It feels good, the slight sting and the soft brush over his walls. Soon there’s another and Minho’s dick twitches every time Kibum curls his fingers against his prostate. 

“I wanna see his face” Jonghyun whines but his hands never cease their comforting path down Minho’s back. 

Kibum sighs audibly before he’s flipping Minho over. 

“Up” Kibum commands. 

Several pillows are shoved under the small of his back before Jonghyun’s spreading his thighs and placing Minho’s hand where they can hold his legs open. 

“Such a good boy” Jonghyun breathes out. 

Jonghyun takes over the duty of opening Minho up as Kibum jerks off lazily next to them. 

“Hold yourself open for him” Kibum teases. 

Minho is exposed in front of them, his long legs bent over his forearms. Hole clenching and the unclenching, waiting to be filled. 

Jonghyun obliges him. Shoving three digits absolutely smothered in lube into him. The stretch burns at first but Kibum shoves his fingers in Minho’s mouth and the boy distracts himself by sucking on the digits. 

Kibum moans at the way Minho’s lapping at his fingers and the way Jonghyun looks like he could come untouched just from fingering the younger. 

“Look how well you’re taking me” Jonghyun whispers. 

Eventually Minho begins thrusting back onto Jonghyun’s fingers and that’s his cue to add yet another digit. 

Four fingers is his limit he decides as the pain overwhelms the pleasure. Minho’s not sure he can really stretch anymore. 

“Ah...” Minho yelps around Kibum’s fingers. 

Jonghyun and Kibum exchange a worried glance before Kibum moves to lap at Minho’s dick. Minho shoves his own fingers in his mouth and sucks them as Jonghyun and Kibum loosen him up. 

“Okay swap duties” Jonghyun announces as he shuffles over to take Minho into his mouth. 

Kibum fingers him again for good measure before he’s shoving a lubed up plug inside and a cock ring onto him. 

Minho looks up at them dazed. 

“We’re saving you for later” Minho looks stunned as both Jonghyun and Kibum casually stroll into the bathroom together. 

He lies there, half hard and confused. He rolls onto his side to look at how wrecked he looks and he can see the big diamond plug shoved inside him, his rim sensitive and raw around it. 

He lies there until Jonghyun and Kibum return from their shower and help him to stand up. 

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Minho makes breakfast and washes the dishes as Kibum and Jonghyun get ready for their schedule. 

“Be a good boy for us” Kibum says as he nips at Minho’s bottom lip. 

Minho doesn’t know what that really means but he nods anyway. 

He spends the entire day cleaning, and during the later evening he cooks. Jonghyun and Kibum eat in silence, slyly exchanging flirty gazes and little touches. Minho watches then as he eats in the kitchen. He’d love to join them but he can’t really sit down. 

When dinner is over and dishes are washed Minho is ready to be taken in the living room like a bitch in heat. Heck he’d even let them spit roast him on the balcony. 

He decides he really can’t wait any longer and practically carried Jonghyun and Kibum into their bedroom. 

“Aren’t you going to get us nice and ready” Kibum questions with a quirked brow. 

“Ugh Bummie” Minho moans as he claws at their clothes. 

They’re both kind enough to strip for Minho, they’re both lying against the headboard, legs spread and inviting. 

Minho crawls into Kibum’s lap first, deepthroating his entire length as Jonghyun jerks himself off. 

Minho pulls off with a pop when his oxygen supply runs out. His lips are swollen and covered in Kibum’s precome. 

Minho turns to Jonghyun next, slapping away his and replacing it with his mouth. This time Minho gives Jonghyun little kitten licks and he strokes the part of his length that isn’t in his mouth. They both have their own preferences, he knows them well enough. 

“Wanna ride you” Minho rasps out, throat raw. 

Minho spills lube in his hand, covering Kibum’s length in it first and then Jonghyun’s. He pours more lube into his hands, sliding the plug out and quickly coating his rim with it. 

Minho holds Kibum’s length lowering himself onto it and Jonghyun too. 

The feeling of being so full is something else. Minho’s still getting used to feeling off being full when he comes. A dry orgasm that leaves him clenching painfully. Kibum quickly pulls out and drops Minho on to the bed. 

“Ever heard of self restraint?” Kibum teases. 

Minho lets himself recover before he’s lowering himself into the boys lengths again. This time he manages to roll his hips to get a feel for them before he’s lifting himself up and slamming back down again. 

His movement are slow and calculated, Minho’s relishing in the feeling of being this full and he honestly doesn’t want it to end. 

Jonghyun nor Kibum push him they enjoy the sight in front of them with a gentle hand on either side of Minho’s hips. 

Minho’s cheeks are flushed, lips bitten and thighs trembling as he continues to ride the boys. 

“Remember when Minho used to ride dick like he was trying to adjust a car seat?” Kibum teased breathlessly. 

Minho clenched around them in retaliation and Kibum choked on his saliva. 

A brush of Jonghyun’s tip against his prostate is what makes him lose his steady composure. His knees give out and he slumps forward. 

Jonghyun and Kibum catch him, littering his face with kisses before lying him down. 

Kibum shoves the pillows on his side under Minho’s hips again, alleviating his hips so they can see his hole. 

“Fuck” Jonghyun breathes out. 

Minho hole is raw, shining in lube and precome, clenching and unclenching around nothing for purchase. 

Jonghyun grads his right leg and Kibum grabs his left, they both push in slowly but once they’re settled they both set a brutal pace. 

Minho can almost feel them in his core their thrusts are so deep and so filling. 

The taller boy throws his head back, each brush of his prostate punctuated by a small ‘ah’ that only grows louder and Jonghyun and Kibum thrusts grow sloppier. 

“I-I-I....” Minho tries, breaking off into a strangled moan as he comes again. This time his vice grip around Kibum and Jonghyun has them emptying inside him. 

If he thought he felt full before the feeling of then both pumping their come into him is completely different. 

He moans unabashedly when they pull out, coke leaking out of his spasming hole. 

“Do you want to come Ming?” Jonghyun asks, voice hoarse from moaning. 

Minho considers the question for a bit unsure if that’s even something that humanly possible before nodding his head frantically. 

Jonghyun slides off the cock ring to jerk Minho off fast and hard, Minho throws his head back again and this time Kibum reaches up to secure his hand around Minho’s exposed neck, closing his air flow as his body goes taut and he comes with an actual cry. 

Minho comes hard all over himself. He comes so hard that he checks out mentally afterwards. 

It’s only when he feels Kibum cleaning up the mess on him and in between his legs that he comes to his senses. 

“Here” Jonghyun says holding a bottle of water to boys lips, slowly brushing the tears clinging to his cheeks and lashes away. 

Kibum gently rubs the feelings back into his legs and Jonghyun turns him as his side to cuddle him. 

“Let’s cuddle and then shower” Jonghyun suggests and Minho is more than contact to lie in their arms.


End file.
